Afterparty
by Set
Summary: Gau fans need not read. My sorry attempts at FF humor, it might succeed it might not, oh well.


Disclaimer: All characters used herein are owned by Squaresoft.  
  
Authors Notes: My twentieth fic *hears no applause*… okay… my first Final Fantasy fic *still nothing*… okay my first Final Fantasy fic in which Gau dies! *hears the crowd cheer louder then ever thought possible.* muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch better. Script format people… just so ya know.  
  
The heroes of the world had just succeeded in ending Kefka's reign of terror over the planet, now they will do what every person in their right mind would do, PARTY!  
  
Celes stares out into the vast ocean from the cliff where she once tried to kill herself soon after she found that she had been a coma for a year. She looks down at the house that she once shared with her "grandfather" Cid. Locke walks up the hill to the peak of the cliff.  
  
Locke: I knew I would find you here Celes. (Celes turns around and sees her blond haired love, she smiles lightly)  
  
Celes: I kind of wanted to be alone.  
  
Locke: You should be celebrating with the rest of our friends at the house (Celes remains quite) I guess I'll leave you alone then.  
  
Celes: Wait, please, Locke. I guess I really want to spend time with you.  
  
Locke: On one condition…  
  
Celes: Name it… (Locke smiles lightly)  
  
Locke: Sing it for me. (Celes groans but nods)  
  
Celes: Oh my hero…  
  
Setzer walks slowly up to the fire where Strago is fast asleep. Relm is sitting on a log with a bored look on her face.  
  
Setzer: Something wrong kid?  
  
Relm: This old fuddy-duddy is asleep!  
  
Setzer: It's late, you should probably be asleep too…  
  
Relm: To hell with that! I just helped save the entire world, I want to party. (Relm smiles coyly at Setzer)  
  
Setzer: What?  
  
Relm: Let's boogie down! (Setzer's face turns blank) What is it?  
  
Setzer: Uhh, I can't dance.  
  
Relm: I'll bet you can!  
  
Setzer: Oooooooo a bet is it? You are on kid.  
  
Sabin, Cyan, and Gau are sitting near another fire across the beach. Sabin and Cyan are obviously drunk.  
  
Gau: Me Gau want to drink!  
  
Sabin: Look kid, for the fifth time, you can't drink, you aren't old enough!  
  
Cyan: It would appear that thou are very skilled in the art of annoyance Sir Gau.  
  
Gau: Thou Thou! (Cyan groans loudly)  
  
Cyan: Not this again…  
  
Gau: Thou Thou Thou Thou Thou! Mr. Thou! (Sabin gets up)  
  
Sabin: Enough is enough! (He punches Gau, who stumbles into the fire)  
  
Gau: ME ON FIRE, ME ON FIRE! (Gau runs around in circles then away from the other two)  
  
Cyan: Methinks we should aid our comrade Sir Sabin.  
  
Sabin: Nah, who cares if Gau dies…  
  
Cyan: True enough…  
  
Mog is dancing near the ocean bed. Terra and Edgar are watching while enjoying some leisure in the sand. Umaro is mimicking Mog as best as he can.  
  
Mog: Kupo! You are messing up my groove Umaro! (Umaro groans) Don't talk to me like that Kupo! I am your boss kupo! Do what I say! Go sit down! (Umaro groans again and then sits down, sulking, Mog continues his dancing. Gau runs in from the side and knocks Mog down, and quenches the fire in the water) Kupo! What was that for Kupo!  
  
Gau: Oooooo moogle have tail! (Gau pulls Mog's tail, enraging the moogle)  
  
Mog: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! (Mog pulls out his lance and decapitates Gau. Terra gasps and Edgar shields their eyes with his cape.)  
  
Edgar: Why did you do that Mog?! (Mog looks over at Umaro and says something in Moogle, Umaro groans and gets up, standing in front of Mog.)  
  
Mog: Because I can kupo! You have a problem with that you take it up with the big guy.  
  
Edgar: Uh… no problem  
  
Terra: No problem at all… (Mog begins dancing again, Umaro again begins to mimic.)  
  
Locke: That was beautiful Celes.  
  
Celes: Thanks, don't you think we should get back down there?  
  
Locke: Why? It's not like we have to worry about any of them dying, what's going to attack them?  
  
Celes: Good point, let's cuddle.  
  
Short sweet and for slanny…. 


End file.
